1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a memory controller controlling a data rewritable non-volatile memory, a non-volatile storage device, a non-volatile storage system and a memory control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor storage device has a plurality of physical blocks and each of the plurality of physical blocks is a unit of erasing data. A method is known that is used in the semiconductor storage device for averaging the numbers of erase times between the plurality of physical blocks. In this averaging method, the numbers of erase times between the plurality of physical blocks are averaged using a management table for counting the number of erase times for each of the plurality of physical blocks and a management table for counting the number of write times for each of a plurality of logical blocks (for example, see PTL 1).